prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dean27/Money in the Bank Qualifying Matches continue in London
Two Raw opportunities remain for the Men’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match This past Monday, the WWE Universe bore witness as Braun Strowman became the first Superstar to qualify for the Men’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match, which will award the brave warrior able to climb a ladder and snatch the contract a World Championship opportunity at the time and place of his choosing. Finn Bálor joined The Monster Among Men in the anticipated bout later in the night, and SmackDown LIVE saw The Miz and Rusev qualify. The Men’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match will feature four Raw Superstars and four competitors from SmackDown LIVE, meaning there are two red brand positions available. Who will seize these opportunities? A Moon rises and a Queen rules Raw newcomer Ember Moon earned what many consider an upset victory when she defeated Sasha Banks and Ruby Riott to become the first Superstar to qualify for the Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Meanwhile, Charlotte Flair won her Qualifying Match the following night by defeating Peyton Royce. Who else will represent Team Red in this high-stakes contest on Sunday, June 17, in Chicago? Will Roman Reigns get retribution against Jinder Mahal? After defeating Samoa Joe at WWE Backlash, Roman Reigns came to Raw hungry for retribution against Brock Lesnar and another opportunity to claim the Universal Championship that has repeatedly eluded him. Unfortunately, The Big Dog’s defeat to Finn Bálor in this past Monday’s main event will keep Reigns from competing in the Men’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match, meaning he will need to find another path to The Beast Incarnate. But before then, he has some unfinished business with Jinder Mahal, who cost Reigns a victory in that Triple Threat Men’s Money in the Bank Qualifying Match. Will The Modern-Day Maharaja suffer the wrath of The Big Dog? Bobby Lashley fights for his family Last week, Bobby Lashley opened up like never before, discussing his relationship with his three strong-willed older sisters who helped turn him into the powerhouse he is today. These days, Lashley has an extended family, the WWE Universe, and he’s confident that “we’re going to have a lot of fun together.” Now that Lashley has let us know who he is and what he stands for, what’s next for him? We’ll find out on Raw. Seth Rollins to defend the Intercontinental Title against Kevin Owens Monday night in London Ever the fighting champion, Seth Rollins has defended his Intercontinental Title across four continents in the past three weeks, and he’s willing to put his prize on the line against anyone that answers the call. On Saturday, The Kingslayer issued an Open Challenge for this coming Monday Night Raw, emanating from London’s O2 Arena. Ever the opportunist, Kevin Owens responded, taking the time to talk a little trash in the process. Rollins then replied to KO, stating very clearly that he planned to take Owens down on Monday night. See also *Monday Night Raw *May 14, 2018 edition of Monday Night Raw Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts